Love and Music
by Blackwingedangel37
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an inspiring singer who finds the perfect piece for an important audition. But when he sings it he gets much more then he bargined for...
1. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! This story is based slighty off of the 1989 version of The Phantom of the Opera and if your curious about the song Naruto sings you can find it on Youtube.**

**Warnings: This is YAOI so if you don't like it do not read it. Flames will be used to make my smores with.**

* * *

**New York City, 2008**

Naruto Uzumaki dashed across the busy New York City street, ignoring the cars that honked at him as he narrowly avoided behind hit by them. Once on the other side he cut around the large musical arts building to a side entrance, which lead down into the dusty and slightly gloomy basement.

Naruto moved along the large bookcases that lined the room, looking for the girl that could usually be found roaming over these old documents.

"Hinata?" He called. "Where are you?"

He heard papers ruffling from his right and turned just in time see a pale eyed girl pop out from behind a stack of books.

An ecstatic grin broke out across Naruto's face and he rushed over to Hinata. "You found something?" He asked.

Hinata nodded, her proud smile nearly as big as his, and ducked back behind the stack of books. When she remerged she was holding a small stack of browning paper that Naruto eyed with raised eyebrows.

"Um, Hinata?" He said. "I said that I wanted something _new_ for the audition."

"This is new!" Hinata insisted. "It will be impossible for anyone else to auditioning to have it! And look who its by."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he read the composer's name. "Sasuke Uchiha," He breathed.

He had first heard of the man in his Music History class. Apparently he had been a musical genius who became obsessed with a young opera singer. He became determined to make the singer famous at any cost and had nearly succeeded when the singer mysteriously disappeared.

The only piece of Sasuke's work that had ever been found was an incomplete opera that had later been put onto a CD that the professor had played for them in class.

And once the first few haunting melodies reached his ears, Naruto had been hooked.

Naruto snatched the papers from Hinata's hands, his eyes scanning over the notes rapidly. As he did he began to hum the melody softly to himself and smiled.

"It's so gentle," He said. "Like a lullaby."

"I know," Hinata said. "You'll blow them away with this. And we can have it down by tomorrow."

Naruto let out a loud cheer and raced around the stack of books to throw his arms around Hinata. "Oh, Hinata, you're the best!" He cried.

Hinata giggled until she caught sight of the clock dangling on the wall over Naruto's shoulder.

"We have to get out of here!" She said. "Its almost midnight!"

"Well go grab your things," Naruto said, "and I'll be right behind you."

Hinata nodded and rushed off to her desk in the back room.

Naruto, meanwhile, turned his attention back to the papers he was holding in his hands. "Don Juan Triumphant," He whispered as he fingers moved across the title.

His eyes moved back down to the music and before he could stop himself he was singing.

_"Your eyes see_

_but my shadow_

_My heart is overflowing…"_

"Naruto."

Naruto gave a start of surprise at the intrusion of this new voice and whirled around only to find that no one was there.

Shaking his head he turned back to the manuscript and was stunned to find a red rose laying on top of it.

He heard footsteps approaching and soon Hinata was standing beside him, pulling her purse up over her shoulder. "Ready to go?" She asked. Then she saw the rose and her brow furrowed. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Naruto said.

Hinata looked up into her friend's pale face and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Naruto forced a weak smile onto his face and nodded. "Yeah," He said. "Its nothing. Let's just get back to the college."


	2. Chapter Two

Even though they got there early, Naruto and Hinata still had to wait behind a long line to get into the city theatre. It was nearly noon by the time they finally got in.

Hinata hurriedly sat down at the piano that been put up on the stage and set up the music well Naruto turned to face the director who was sitting out in the audience.

"Please tell us a little about yourself," The man said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "I'm in my second year at Juilliard and I've been in a couple of things, mostly classical. I've studied with—"

"Yes, that's fine," The director said, cutting him off. "What are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to do a piece from _Don Juan Triumphant_," Naruto said, "by Sasuke Uchiha."

The director nodded, returning his attention to the notepad on his lap as Hinata began to play the interlude.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Naruto began to sing.

_"Your eyes see _

_But my shadow_

_My heart is overflowing_

_There's so much you could_

_Come to love_

_You've got my heart glowing."_

The theatre was slowly changing before Naturo's eyes. It was much more opulent now and all of the seats were filled with people in Victorian dress, all applauding wildly.

But even with this strange change Naruto found it impossible to stop singing.

_"Tenderly_

_You could see_

_My soul."_

Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise and a sandbag came whizzing down, hitting Naruto hard in the head.

Naruto fell backwards expecting to hit the floor but instead he felt as if he was spinning around in midair.

"Naruto…" He heard a voice whispering. "Naruto, come back to me!"

* * *

**London, 1881**

Naruto felt himself being shaken and he could make out anxious voices around him.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Oh, I hope he's alright!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see a familiar worried face hovering above his.

"Hinata?" He mumbled.

"Yes!" Hinata said. "It's me!"

"How did I—" Naruto began but Hinata cut him off as she helped him up off the floor.

"Don't speak," She said. "Let's get you to your room."

"Sorry, sir," said one of the stagehands who was standing nearby. "I don't know what happened—it just fell."

Hinata just shook her head and lead Naruto off the stage as the voice of the company's Prima Donna, Sakura Haruno, filled the air.

"Come on that's enough! Can we get on with it already!"

Naruto winced; Sakura's voice was only worsening the headache he had from his fall. He was glad when Hinata brought him back to his room so that the screeching Sakura called singing was muted.

Hinata knelt down beside him as he sunk down onto the couch. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My head hurts a little but its nothing serious," Naruto said. "I'll still be able to perform tonight."

"Thank goodness," Hinata said. "The way Sakura's screaming her head off out there, she may lose her voice by tonight, and since you're her understudy you'll have to do her part."

Naruto laughed with her. "I doubt that's going to happen, Hinata," He said.

"I know," Hinata said. "But we can dream can't we?" She rose from his side. "I have to go back to rehearsals," She said, "But please try to get some rest."

"Alright," Naruto said.

Hinata smiled gratefully at him before she left.

Naruto sunk back against the pillows with a sigh. A nap really did sound good right about now…

"You were in fine voice to day, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes flew open and he was on his feet in an instant. "Angel?" He said.

"Yes, its me," The voice said. "Your teacher."

A huge smile broke out across Naruto's face. "Its so good to hear your voice," He said.

"Its good to hear yours as well," His angel said. "I thought I might have lost you today. That stagehand is far too careless."

"You were there?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Of course I was," His angel said. "I'm always with you."

A warm surge of happiness spread throughout Naruto at these words.

Ever since he first heard the angel's voice when he had come to the opera house after his father's death, nothing had been more important to him then his angel.

"Naruto," The angel said, drawing the young boy from his thoughts, "you must be ready to sing Sakura's part _Faust_."

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?" He said. "But I'm supposed to be playing Siebel."

"But you want to be the lead, don't you?" The angel said. "You're the only one who can sing Marguerite as it was meant to be sung."

"But how can I be the lead?" Naruto said. "Sakura would never allow it."

"Don't worry about her," The angel said. "I will take care of everything. Tonight you will bring London to its feet."


	3. Chapter Three

Sakura had just finished having a relaxing soak in the tub of her elegant dressing room and was lounging on her settee in her favorite silk robe when there was a knock at the door.

Sakura waved her hand lazily at her maid. "Go see who that is," She said.

The girl nodded and hurried off to answer the door. When she returned however there was no one with her but she was holding a small black box.

"No one was there, ma'am," She said. "There was just this." She held out the box and Sakura eyed it suspiciously before taking it.

She opened it to discover that it was full of fine chocolates. "It must be from an admirer!" She smiled.

She popped one of the chocolates into her mouth and hardly waited to savor the taste before gobbling down another.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and the maid went to answer it as Sakura continued to devour her chocolates. By the time the maid had returned she had already finished half the box.

"Mr. Guy is at the door, ma'am," The maid said. "He wants to know if you're ready for wardrobe."

Sakura opened her mouth to respond that, yes she was ready, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to speak again but no sound escaped from her lips.

The maid stood there in amazement as the diva raged soundlessly. By reading her lips however she was able to understand what she was trying to say.

_"I've lost my voice!"_

* * *

Kakashi watched as his partner Guy paced agitatedly across their office.

"Of all the times to lose her voice!" He said. "Its opening night for God's sake!"

"Guy, calm down," Kakashi said. "We may have lost our diva for the night but we have an excellent replacement for her."

'But Naruto's name doesn't carry the same fame as Sakura," Guy said. "He won't draw in as many people as her."

"Have a bit more faith in the boy," Kakashi said. "He may not have the same fame as Sakura but his voice will leave people begging for more."

"It better," Guy grumbled. "Our new patron is coming tonight and he must not be disappointed or else he may withdraw his funding."

"You worry far too much," Kakashi said, laying a hand on Guy's shoulder to stop his pacing. "There's no use for it now. Let's go take our seats."

* * *

Neji Hyuuga had never been a superstitious person so when the box keeper told him that he should hope that God was on his side tonight for he was sitting in the Phantom's box, he waved the man off. He had already heard all about his supposed "Phantom of the Opera" form the mangers.

Apparently this apparition regularly sent notes to the management filled with his demands.

He expected Box Five to always be left empty for him and to be paid a monthly salary of 20, 000 pounds. And when he gave his opinion on certain aspects of performances, they were to be respected and considered.

So far, Kakashi and Guy had refused to cave to his demands but this meant that disaster after disaster kept happening around the opera house.

Neji was sure that these occurrences were just being caused by an elaborate prankster and nothing more. They would most likely cease once the person realized that he would get nothing out of the management.

The lights began to dim and he settled back in his seat as the curtains drew back and the opera began.

Kakashi had informed him that due to a sudden illness, Sakura would not be performing. Instead the part of Marguerite would be played by her understudy who Kakashi had assured him was very talented.

Personally Neji was glad that he wouldn't have to listen to Sakura's singing tonight for the woman's voice reminded him of a dying cat. And he was anxious to see her understudy who Kakashi had praised so highly.

He watched most of the performance with little interest but when it came time for Marguerite's aria he pressed his opera glasses to his face as he leaned forward in his seat.

But when he saw who was on the stage he nearly dropped his glasses in shock.

He knew that face!

He pressed the glasses to his face with a renewed vigor, eyes sweeping over the familiar shock of spiky blond hair and golden sunkisssed skin, and finally coming to rest on the beautiful cerulean eyes.

And then those full lips parted to emit the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

So many years had passed since Neji had seen that face but he knew it in an instant.

It was Naruto Uzumaki, his childhood sweetheart.


	4. Chapter Four

Naruto was so happy that he almost felt like fainting. The gala night had been a triumph beyond his wildest beliefs.

He stumbled to his dressing room on a natural high, anxious to hear his angel's praise.

But when he opened the door he was surprised to find a young man standing inside the room holding a bouquet of red roses.

As he looked into the pale eyes set in the handsome face a sudden feeling of recognition hit him.

"Neji!" He gasped.

Neji smiled at him and set the flowers aside so that he could hold out his arms to Naruto who rushed forward to embrace him.

"I thought I'd never see again!" Naruto said.

"Neither did I," Neji said. "It only makes me that much happier that I deiced to invest in this place."

"_Your_ our new patron?" Naruto gasped.

"Indeed," Neji chuckled. "And being that new patron I humbly request that you allow me to take you out to dinner to celebrate your amazing performance."

The sincerity in Neji's eyes made Naruto's face flush with heat but his heart shrank back.

His angel has sternly forbidden all earthly pleasures. No late nights, no admirers.

He opened his mouth to tell Neji that he had to refuse but then Neji took his hand to his lips and kissed it softly causing all rational thought to flee from Naruto's mind.

"I would love to go with you," Naruto said before he could stop himself.

And well Neji's face glowed with happiness, another man, hidden away behind the mirror, scowled darkly.

* * *

The restaurant Neji took Naruto to was a high end one that the boy had never even dreamed of entering and he made sure that their table was secluded from everyone else.

Neji took care of ordering the meals and soon Naruto and him were dining together and talking like the old friends they were.

"Oh, tonight has been so wonderful," Naruto sighed. "Its like a dream. Tonight, I didn't sing with my voice—I don't know. It just came out. It was a feeling. A passion."

"But it had to come from somewhere," Neji said. "Is it such a secret that you can't share it with me?"

Naruto bit his lip, wondering if it was safe to confide his secret in Neji or not. He remembered the days of their childhood when they had confided in each other the darkest of secrets and his confidence rose.

"My father sends an angel," He whispered, "who teaches me."

Neji's brow furrowed and then his eyes sparked with amusement. "Who is this angel?" He said. "Introduce us."

"I've never seen him, really," Naruto admitted, "but I feel him and I hear him. He instructs me."

Neji broke out in laughter now and Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Neji chuckled. "Someone is clearly playing with you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned.

"Come now," Neji said. "You don't really believe that an 'angel' is teaching you do you?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said. "Who else could it be?"

"I don't know," Neji said, his smile almost teasing now. "Perhaps you have a secret lover you haven't told me about."

Naruto gaped at him for a few seconds and then he was on his feet as anger rushed through him.

"Despite what you may think Neji," He snapped, "I am not that kind of man!"

And with that he stormed out the restaurant ignoring Neji's frantic calls after him.


	5. Chapter Five

It was already quite late at night when Naruto returned to his dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him, only to be welcomed by a furious voice that made his voice run cold.

"How dare you disobey me!"  
All of Naruto's strength slipped away and he sunk to his knees. "Please forgive me," He begged. "He is nothing more then a childhood friend."

"It didn't seem that way to me," The angel said.

"It was!" Naruto said. "I only went out with him for the sake of the friendship we once shared. I could never feel for him in the way you are suggesting! I have only ever felt that way for you!"

His hands flew to his mouth in shock. He had not meant to reveal that secret.

"You love me?" The angel asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

"Yes," Naruto breathed.

"Then come to me."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pressed back against the door as red eyes suddenly appeared behind his mirror.

But then a voice began to sing softly, loosening Naruto's nerves and bringing him to his feet, moving towards the mirror.

_"I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to me Angel of Music."_

Naruto pressed his hand to the mirror, amazed to find that his hand pressed through the glass where another hand curled around his and guided him through the mirror.

He was in a corridor now and before him stood the most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on.

His heart leapt as a small smile formed on those perfect lips.

"Naruto, my love, let me show you to our home."

* * *

It seemed that they passed through thousands of passageways before finally arriving in the beautiful kingdom the man called home.

Sheets of music were littered everywhere and an old pipe organ had been pressed against one of the walls.

Near by the organ was a small alcove which housed a grand four poster bed that hardly looked spelt in at all.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder who the man who had brought him here was, and then it hit him.

"You're the angel," He said.

"You don't have to call me that any longer," The man said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. That is the name I would prefer you call me by."

"So there was no angel?" Naruto asked, his heart sinking.

"Please don't be upset," Sasuke pleaded. "I only pretended because it was the only way to get close to you."

Although it hurt to know that his angel had never been real, Naruto could not hate the man before him. That was impossible.

"Don't worry," He said. "I'm not angry. It's actually better to know that you're really flesh and blood. That way I can really speak with you and touch you."

His hand unconsciously began to reach out and Sasuke took it, brushing his lips against it, so that Naruto shivered.

"So you still love me?" Sasuke asked.

"More than ever," Naruto said. "Do you love me too?"

"Since the moment I first set eyes on you," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke leaned in towards him and his heart soared as the man's lips sealed over his.

They stayed that way for a long time, their bodies pressed so firmly together that you could hardly tell where one started and the other ended.

Finally Sasuke pulled away, pressing his forehead against Naruto's.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long," He said. "Naruto, you are my inspiration; my voice. Together we will have the world at our feet."

He moved back from Naruto and reached into the folds of his cloak, pulling out a thin golden band with a ruby set on top of it.

He took Naruto's hand and slid the ring onto his finger.

"As long as you wear this," He said, "I will always be by your side and will protect you even from the wrath of hell. However if you ever remove it I will know that you have betrayed me and there will be nothing to shield you from my rage. Remember that you cannot serve two masters. Do not see another."

"I will never remove it," Naruto said. "You are the only master I have ever wished to serve."

"Then you must stay way from that Hyuuga boy," Sasuke said.

"But he's my friend," Naruto said.

"That's not what he thinks," Sasuke said. "Your friend has quite the reputation for seducing people. No doubt he has decided to take you as his next prey."

The words shocked Naruto and his heart stung with the pain of betrayal. He could hardly believe that Neji had become what Sasuke had said.

He still held onto the memories of the other boy that he had always cherished. Like when they first met when Neji had dived into the sea to retrieve Naruto's lost scarf. Or when Neji had given him his first kiss. It had been a little awkward but very sweet and had started the innocent, happy relationship that Naruto had always looked back on with such fondness.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's downcast expression and cupped the boy's face gently in his hands.

"I'm sorry," He said. "It wasn't my intent to hurt you. I just wanted to tell you the truth."

Naruto swallowed his pain and forced a smile onto his face so that Sasuke would stop worry about him.

"It's alright," He said. "It just helps convince me that I must never allow him near me again."

Sasuke nodded and brushed his lips against Naruto's cheek. "Good," He said. "But forget about him. Tonight is our night. Tonight you will be my bride."


	6. Chapter Six

When Hinata awoke the next morning she went to go check on Naruto, only to find that hi bed was empty. In fact it didn't even look spelt in.

With her brow furrowed in worry, Hinata crept down from the dormitories to Naruto's dressing room.

There she found her friend asleep on the couch with a black cloak draped over him.

Hinata shook the boy gently so that he began to stir and then stretch out with a large yawn.

When he saw Hinata, he jumped eyes going wide in surprise.

"Hinata?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," Hinata said. "Why did you sleep down here instead of your room?"

"Down here…?" Naruto echoed. He looked around as though he was just realizing where he was. "What am I doing here?"

"How should I know?" Hinata frowned. She didn't understand why Naruto was acting so strangely. "You disappeared right after the performance. Where were you?"

"Um…well," Naruto said, "our new patron, Neji Hyuuga, invited me to have dinner with him."

"Neji?" Hinata gaped at the mention of her cousin. "He's here?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "But I shouldn't have gone with him. He's just a womanizer." He let out a sad sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

As he did, Hinata noticed that there was an expensive looking ring on his finger.

"He gave you a ring!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"That ring on your finger," Hinata said. "Did Neji give it to you? I expected at least a diamond from someone like him."

Naruto stared at the ring, biting down hard on his lips. "Neji didn't give me the ring," He whispered.

"Then who—" Hinata began but was cut off by the door to the dressing room flying open.

Sakura came storming into the room, looking furious, with Kakashi and Guy rushing in after her.

When Sakura saw Naruto, her eyes narrowed and she flew at him. "_You_!" She shrieked. "You stole my night! It's all your fault I lost my voice!"

"I had nothing to do with it!" Naruto said. "I swear!"

He held up his hands in defense and Sakura noticed the ring.

"That's mine!" She cried, snatching it from his finger. "How dare you take it from me you little thief!"

Naruto shot to his feet. "I didn't steal anything!" He snapped. "That's mine!"

"Hmph," Sakura snorted. "A liar as well." She turned to Kakashi and Guy. "I hope that you will not allow this criminal to remain employed here."

And with that said, Sakura marched out of the room, ring clutched tightly in her hand.

Hinata glanced worriedly at Naruto and saw that all the color had left his face.

"Naruto?" She said, laying her hand on his arm. "Are you alright?""

"I…" Naruto choked out. "I just want to be alone for now."

And before anyone could stop him, he fled from the room.

* * *

**I know that its short and leaves off at a horrible cliff hange but do not fear for I am already working on the next chapter. And thank you to everyone who thought that the last chapter was so very sweet, I worked very hard trying to get it that way.**

**Until next time!**

**Black Winged Angel**


	7. Chapter Seven

Neji paced outside the opera house for a good half an hour, preparing his apology speech to Naruto but it was all for nothing because Naruto wasn't even in his dressing room.

His cousin Hinata was there instead and she seemed as surprised to see him as she was to see him.

"Neji!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Naruto," Neji said. "Where is he?"

Hinata's face fell. "You can't see him," She said. "He's locked himself up in his room."

"What?" Neji gaped. "Why would he have done that?"

So Hinata told him of the accusations that Sakura had made and with each word Neji's rage began to grow.

When Hinata had finished her explanation, Neji marched out of the room and headed to Sakura's dressing room.

Inside Kakashi and Guy were trying to placate a sulking Sakura.

Sakura's whole face lit up when she saw Neji standing there.

"Oh, Mr. Hyuuga!" She said, her lips curving into a coy smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

"For you, perhaps," Neji said coolly, "but not for me. I have heard of your accusations against Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes," Sakura said. "Who would have guessed that the boy would be so wicked? First he tricks me into losing my voice and then he steals my ring."

She held out her hand so Neji could see the ring that she was speaking of and Neji's eyes widened when he saw it.

"That's not your ring," He breathed.

"Excuse me?" Sakura gasped scandalously. "Of course it belongs to me! It has been handed down in my family for generations!"

"I do believe that would be impossible," Neji said. "The last time I saw that ring it was on the finger of Sasuke Uchiha after he had just killed his brother."

There was a collective gasp. Everyone knew about the Uchihas. Their story was almost a legend by now.

The Uchihas had once been one of the most infamous and wealthy families in all of London but then the eldest son, Itachi, slaughtered all of them expect for his younger brother, Sasuke, who was only nine years old at the time.

Two years later, Sasuke tracked his brother down, brutally killed him, and then disappeared—most likely to avoid the police.

"You knew the Uchihas?" Guy asked.

"A little," Neji nodded. "My family use to do business with them before the incident. And that is how I can be certain that that ring does not belong to Miss Haruno."

Sakura, realizing that she was losing her ground, grasped frantically at her remaining argument.

"But this thing certainly can't belong to Naruto either!" She said. "The boy is still a thief!"

Neji frowned, knowing that she was right. Either way Naruto was still in trouble. He'd have to think fast if he wanted to save his friend.

"No he's not," Neji said. "I gave him that ring."

"You?" Sakura sputtered. "Why would _you_ have Sasuke Uchiha's ring?"

"Sasuke abandoned all of his possessions," Neji said, "when he killed his brother. I found this ring on my bed the very day of the murder."

"And you gave such a priceless item to a simple chorus boy?" Sakura asked.

"He's not just a simple chorus boy to me," Neji said. "I have known him since childhood and he is one of my closet friends."

"Just a 'friend', hm?" Sakura said, her lips sliding up into a calculating smirk. "And yet you give a ring like one that could be used in marriage? Is that what you are planning on, Mr. Hyuuga?"

"If Naruto agrees to it," Neji said, "then I most certainly will be doing so. He is the only person I have ever truly loved. However I got interrupted before I could ask Naruto last night so I would like it if you could please return my ring Miss Haruno so I may try again."

Neji couldn't stop his lips from curling up in satisfaction as he watched Sakura's jaw drop open so far that he thought it might hit the floor.

He cleared his throat to cover up his laugh and held out his hand expectantly. "The ring, Miss Haruno?"

"O—Oh, yes, of course," Sakura stammered. She took the ring from her finger and placed it in Neji's waiting hand.

"Thank you," Neji said, his fingers curling up over the ring. He turned to leave, then paused and looked back to the mangers. "I hope," He said, "that you'll have the common sense to throw out the _real_ thief now."

* * *

Naruto lay face down on his bed, his shoulders shaking with sobs. He couldn't believe how terribly wrong things had gone.

The mangers were surely going to believe Sakura's word over his and then if they didn't throw him out, he'd probably never be allowed on the stage again.

Suddenly his door swung open and Naruto shot up expecting to see Kakashi and Guy there telling him to pack his bags.

Instead, much to his surprise, it was Neji, who was closing the door with a grin on his face.

"The mangers were kind enough to lend me a key," He explained.

"How nice of them," Naruto said coldly. Neji was the last person he wanted to see right now. "Have you come here to laugh at me again?"

Neji winced. "No," He said. "I actually came to apologize for last night. I was completely out of line to talk to you like that. I hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me."

"I don't know," Naruto said. "I'm not sure I feel up to becoming the next conquest of one of London's most illustrious seducers."

Neji's eyes widened. "Where did you hear about that?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto snapped. "I can't believe it Neji! Don't you remember what you told me before they separated us? You promised that you'd never stop loving me! And I was foolish enough to think that you were telling the truth!"

"I was telling the truth," Neji said. "You can't honestly believe that I loved those other people. I thought that I would never be able to see you again so I tried to soothe my broken heart with the love of others but it didn't work."

Naruto felt tears gathering in his eyes and he blinked them away furiously, refusing to cry for the man in front of him. "You're lying," He said.

"No I'm not," Neji said. He strode over to Naruto's bed and knelt before it, clutching his hand. "Naruto, please," He said. "You have to believe me."

Naruto shook his head and turned his face away but then a few seconds later he heard a choked sound that was almost like a sob.

Turning back, he was amazed to see that Neji was crying.

"Neji—" He began but was unable to finish as arms were suddenly around him, holding him tight against a firm chest.

"I've waited so long to find you," Neji wept. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again. My heart has always been with you and if I cannot have you I think I may just die."

"But your practically part of the nobility," Naruto said. "Why would you want a chorus boy like me—one that may very well lose his job."

Neji released Naruto and brushed away a tear from his cheek that Naruto hadn't even realized he had let escape.

"You're not going to lose anything," Neji said. "I exposed Sakura's deceit. If anyone's in danger of losing her job its her." "And besides," He added, a smile growing on his lips, "if you marry me then you'll almost be part of the nobility as well."

"M—Marry?" Naruto squeaked. "Who said anything about marriage?"

"Well that's what I plan to do with you of course," Neji said. "Didn't I already tell you that I wasn't going to lose you again?"

He leaned in towards Naruto and their lips were almost about to touch when Naruto pushed Neji away from him.

"I'm sorry Neji but this is just too fast," Naruto said. "I care about you—make no doubt of that—but I already have obligations to another."

"I see," Neji said, his face falling. "So I wasn't so wrong to suggest a secret lover last night?"

"Perhaps not," Naruto admitted.

"Then I suppose it would be the right thing," Neji said, "to not come between you." He sighed and placed upon the bed an all too familiar ring. "I got this back from Sakura for you," He said, "but I must ask… How did you get the ring of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto was surprised that he knew who the ring belonged to but he didn't answer the question.

"More secrets?" Neji asked.

"I'm afraid so," Naruto said.

"Then I shall respect your privacy," Neji said. "I hope you'll be coming the Masquerade later this week. I'll be the one dressed up as a prince."

He pressed his lips softly to Naruto's forehead and then he left.

"What was that?"

Naruto gave a slight start and looked up to see Sasuke standing before him. A smile began to grow on his lips at the sight of his love but it froze when he saw the furious expression on his face.

"Faithfulness is not a quality," Sasuke growled, "that I admire in you, Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, his brow furrowing.

"I'm talking about what you did with that Hyuuga boy!" Sasuke snapped.

"But that was nothing!" Naruto said.

"It didn't seem like nothing to me," Sasuke said. "You were practically throwing yourself at him. It was disgusting."

Naruto flew to his feet, hands clenched into fists. "I was doing no such thing!" He said. "Neji was the one clinging to me! But I turned him away because I love you!"

"Well you do a very poor job of showing it," Sasuke shot back.

Naruto eyes widened in pain and then his lips set into a tight line. Turning to the bed, he snatched up the ring and threw it at Sasuke. It hit him hard on the cheek, leaving a small scratch on the ivory skin.

"I think I'm far better at it then you," Naruto spat. "At least Neji respected me."

And then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.


	8. Chapter Eight

**In which Sakura finally get's what's coming to her. **

**WARNING: If you like Sakura you shouldn't read this! Are there any people who like her actually reading this story lol?**

* * *

Naruto didn't hear from Sasuke for the rest of the week and it made him miserable

Naruto didn't hear from Sasuke for the rest of the week and it made him miserable. He felt bad about what he had said to Sasuke and every time he looked at his ringless finger his heart ached painfully.

When the night of the Masquerade rolled around the last thing Naruto wanted to do was attend it but Hinata wouldn't hear of it. He tried to get out if by telling her that he didn't have a costume but Hinata—seeming to have predicted that he would say this—already had something prepared for him and she wasn't going to let him back out of it.

* * *

The Masquerade Ball was in full swing by now and all of the guests were having a wonderful time.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying the festivities was Neji who was standing apart from the crowds. Girls would occasionally flounce over to him, trying to tempt him to dance, but he turned them way every time for he was waiting for someone important to arrive.

Suddenly there was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see something that made his mouth fall open.

A person was standing behind him, wearing a gown made of a soft white fabric that clung gently to a curvaceous body. A veil made of lace covered the person's face from view and a laugh escaped from behind it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," A familiar voice said. "Do I really look that weird?"

"Naruto?" Neji gaped.

There was another chuckle, then the veil was lifted and even though the face beneath it was halfway covered by a golden mask, Neji knew who it was immediately.

"It really is you!" Neji smiled. "I was starting to think you'd never get here."

"Well, I really didn't want to come," Naruto said, "but Hinata forced me."

Neji's expression fell slightly. "You didn't want to come?" He asked.

"Oh, it wasn't because of you!" Naruto said hurriedly. "I've just…well I haven't been feeling my best lately."

Neji frowned, his eyes drifting down to the hand he saw Naruto glancing at, and he noticed that there was something missing from it.

"Where's your ring?" He asked, regretting the words as soon as he saw the miserable expression on Naruto's face.

"I had an argument with the person who gave it to me," Naruto said, "and I haven't seen him since."

Neji's eyes softened and he squeezed Naruto's head in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"I'm sorry," He said. "What caused such a horrible disagreement?" He paused, realization dawning on him, and he sighed. "It was my fault wasn't it?"

He was surprised to see Naruto's eyes suddenly flash with anger.

"No it wasn't!" Naruto snapped. "The whole thing wouldn't have even happened if that idiot hadn't jumped to conclusions! He's such a possessive bastard!"

Naruto continued to rant on but Neji was hardly paying attention for seeing the boy rage about his lover made him think that there may be a chance to win him after all.

* * *

Sakura was surrounded by adoring admirers but she couldn't make herself feel quite as happy as she should be.

It was all because of that little trollop, Naruto. HE had stolen her limelight from her and foiled her attempts at revenge by bewitching the powerful Neji Hyuuga. She would probably lose her job soon because of him.

Sakura was drawn from her glum thoughts, however, by a sudden commotion nearby.

Looking up, she saw a man dressed up as Red Death, cutting his way roughly through the crowds towards her.

When he reached her, he grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms.

"Dance," He commanded, pulling her out onto the dance floor.

Sakura was far too interested in this stranger to be annoyed by his rough treatment of her and obeyed his order.

After a few steps she looked up at him, determined to discover who he was.

"You're a wonderful dancer," She said. "Do I know you?"

"By my works," The man replied.

Sakura pouted. That had not been the answer she had wanted.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" She said. "I must see your face!"

"And what will you trade?" The man asked.

Sakura let out a trill of laughter which ended abruptly as the man span her way from him with a sinister laugh.

"Everything has a price," He said, yanking Sakura back to him. "Are you willing to pay?"

"Of course I am," Sakura said. "I just want to see your face!"

"Then you will see it," The man said.

He lead Sakura from the dance floor and up the grand staircase to a small curtained alcove.

Sakura licked her lips eagerly as she reached up towards the mask. "What will I think when I see you?" She asked.

"You'll just…die," The man said.

Unable to stand it any longer, Sakura ripped the mask from his face.

What she saw there caused all the color to drain from her face.

"Y—Your—" She stammered, but was cut off as the man's hands fastened around her neck.

"I told you, you'd die."

* * *

**I'm truly sorry that the update took so long! But one of my muses, Gypsy, threatened to make me read horrible things if I didn't-shudders-and so I got inspiration lol!**

**Can anyone guess who Red Death was?**

**Blackwingedangel37**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Ah, God, I have not updated on this in so long! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Sasuke: Hn, your such an idiot.**

**Me: -sniffs-**

**Naruto: -hits Sasuke on the head-Sasuke don't be so mean. And Blackwingedangel promises to update the whole story as soon as possibe!**

**Me: -nods cheerfully-Yes, I do! As a thanks to all of the people who waited for my lazy butt!**

* * *

Naruto had finished raging now and he smiled sheepishly at Neji. "I'm sorry," He said. "You probably didn't want to hear all of that."

Neji waved his apology off. "Don't worry about it," He said. "You just needed to let it all out. I understand."

Naruto beamed at the other man. "Thank you, Neji," He said. "Your such a good friend."

"Still just a friend, huh?" Neji asked, eyeing with a dangerous glint to his eye.

"Neji…" Naruto said, his face falling. This conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn.

"You know how I feel about you," Neji said. "And I swear to you now, I will never, _ever_ harm you the same way this lover of yours did."

Naruto shook his head. He was regretting coming to the Masquerade more then ever now. He shut his eyes and turned away as Neji took his hand in his.

"I know your probably still in love with this person," Neji said, "but please forget him and choose me. I swear that I will give you everything you ever wanted and more."

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes so he could look at Neji. "Neji," He said, "its not about that. I can't—"

But the rest of his words were drowned out by a sudden surge of ear splitting screams, erupting from the crowd.

A head was sailing through the air, falling into the punch bowel, which tipped over onto Guy, causing the head to roll down to his feet.

He looked down at it in horror. "Sakura?!" He exclaimed.

Naruto's mouth fell open in shock as everyone around him broke out into a mass panic. But before he could do anything someone pulled him up into their arms, pressing a hand over his mouth to silence his scream.

Neji, realizing amidst the mayhem that his companion was missing, whirled around just in time to see a red figure running up the stairs with a person dressed in white clutched in their arms.

"Naruto!" Neji cried, but it was too late.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

Naruto didn't struggle as the man lead him down through the winding corridors because he was already quite sure who his captor was.

His suspicions were confirmed when he was brought into a familiar lair and was laid gently down on the black sheets of a four poster bed.

As the man slid his thumb under Naruto's mask and began to ease it away from his face, Naruto reached up and removed the skull mask.

"Sasuke," He breathed.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto took a deep breath, deciding to cut right to the point. "You killed Sakura, didn't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke said. "And I've killed before as well. I kill my brother after he slaughtered out family and I have been hiding here to avoid being punished for it. I stayed here for years with nothing but the darkness to keep me company. But then I heard you singing and I had light again. I love you, Naruto, and I hope that you can still love me too."

Naruto was silent for awhile as he sorted through everything he had just learned.

The man who he had once thought to be an angel was capable of killing without any sign of remorse. And yet, even with these vicious crimes, Naruto could find nothing but love in his heart for the other.

"Oh, God," He whispered. "I love you. I could never stop doing so no matter how hard I tried."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's lips turned up into a genuine smile. "And I will never stop loving you either," He said, leaning down to capture Naruto's lips with his.


	10. Chapter Ten

Neji marched furiously through the corridors of the opera house, sending people skittering out of his way.

Naruto was missing and no one seemed to care about it but him!

He was about to start pounding his fists against the wall in frustration when he passed by Naruto's dressing room and something inside of it caught his eye.

The magnificent full length mirror was hanging slightly askew and he could just make out a faint light behind it.

Frowning in confusion, Neji moved into the room and touched the mirror lightly with his hand. His eyes widened as the mirror swung back to reveal a long corridor lit with torches.

After a moment of hesitation, Neji moved into the corridor and turned to look back through the mirror to find that he could see right through the glass. He felt chills go down his spine as he realized that someone could have been using this secret passage to watch Naruto. And maybe that person was the same one who had taken Naruto.

From the inside of his coat, Neji drew the pistol he always carried with him incase of emergency and began to move down the corridor.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed since his disappearance from the world above and he didn't really care about it either. He was content enough to just lie on the bed in Sasuke's arms but suddenly Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto, do you want to stay with me forever?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said. "Don't you know that by now?"

"I suppose so," Sasuke chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure before I asked you."

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked.

"If you wanted to marry me," Sasuke said.

Naruto was sure that he had stopped breathing and it took him awhile to answer. "M-Marry?" He finally choked out.

"Well, I figured that I already gave you a ring," Sasuke said, "and your wearing a white dress so—"

He was cut off by Naruto, who threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and pressed their lips together hard.

When he finally pulled away he had a huge smile on his face. "Yes!" He said. "Now give me back my ring."

"Gladly," Sasuke grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. He slipped it onto Naruto's finger and then pressed his lips to it.

A blissful sigh escaped from between Naruto's lips. This was by far the most happiest night of his life.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes filled with a passion that made the person it was directed at shiver.

"So," The raven smirked, sliding his hand up Naruto's dress, "why don't we skip straight to the wedding night, hm?"

Naruto was about to lean towards Sasuke when a loud bang sent him skidding backwards.

The door to the lair had been kicked open and a familiar pale eyed man was running into the room.

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed. He was about to stand up but Sasuke held out his arm to stop him.

"Stay back," He ordered, raising from the bed. "Can I help you, sir?" He asked Neji.

Neji gave a start and whirled around, pointing a pistol that Naruto hadn't seen before at Sasuke. His eyes widened when he saw who had spoken to him. "Sasuke Uchiha?" He gaped.

"I see my legend proceeds me," Sasuke said. "But still I'm glad you're here, sir. I didn't think I'd be able to take care of _two_ annoyances tonight."

At first Naruto wasn't sure what he meant but then Sasuke drew out a knife and the cold chill of realization ran threw him.

"No!" Naruto cried, gabbing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke tensed under Naruto's touch and frowned at him. "Naruto, let go," He said.

Naruto shook his head frantically and gripped Sasuke's arm tighter. "You can't do this!" He said. "Neji doesn't deserve to die!"

"That's what you think…" Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted. "Get away from him before he hurts you!"

"You stupid boy," Sasuke growled. "You honestly think I'd hurt him?'

"I wouldn't put it past a monster like you," Neji snapped.

Sasuke stiffened like a board and his face contorted into a look of rage that was so great that Naruto shrank back in fear.

Yanking his arm free from Naruto, Sasuke readied his blade and ran towards Neji.

Eyes wide with horror, Naruto shut up from the bed and ran down between the two men.

He threw himself against Sasuke, trying to hold him back, and right at that very moment a shot rang out.

Naruto froze as he felt a sudden burning pain erupt in his back and he felt his body go weak.

Sasuke caught him as he began to fall and glared at Neji who was standing there in shocked disbelief.

"You fool!" Sasuke cried. "You've killed him!"

"I'm not dead yet," Naruto wheezed. He coughed as blood began to fill his mouth.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto with sorrow filled eyes. "Not yet maybe," He whispered, "but you will be soon. No one can survive a shot like that."

There was a soft shuffling sound as Neji tried to back away and Sasuke's head snapped up. "Where do you think your going?" He demanded.

He placed Naruto carefully down on the bed before advancing towards Neji who was watching him with wide, fearful eyes.

Naruto tried to move to stop Sasuke but he didn't have enough strength left and his voice was fading too fast for him to cry out.

Neji tried to run but Sasuke grabbed his ponytail and yanked his head back. "You shall pay for your interference," Sasuke growled, and in one swift movement, he brought his knife down across Neji's neck. He then pushed Neji's now lifeless body to the ground in disgust and rushed to Naruto.

Naruto could hardly feel the pain at all now; all there was now was a heavy exhaustion. He realized that he must not have much time left and his eyes burned with tears that Sasuke wiped away.

"We will meet again. Love and music last forever."

Naruto wanted to ask him what he meant but his weariness overtook him and his eyes began t close.

He almost expected to see a light but instead he heard a familiar voice calling his name…

* * *

**Wow, two updates in one night! The last chapter will be coming next! And I know it seems like a horrible ending but remember this part of the story only began after Naruto got hit in the head with the sandbag...**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Woot! Here it is the final chapter! This part contains sex between two boys so if you don't want to read it then just skip past that part in the ending. **

**Sasuke: Psh, if they didn't like they shouldn't be reading this story in the first place.**

* * *

New York City, 2008

Naruto felt like he had just been hit by a truck and the shaking that someone was doing to him wasn't making him feel any better.

"Naruto! Oh my God, Naruto are you okay?!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see the worried faces of Hinata, the director, and various other cast members hovering over him.

"Are you alright?" The director asked anxiously.

"Ugh, I think so…" Naruto groaned, easing himself up.

He heard the sound of hurried footsteps and the cast members hurriedly moved aside as a voice called out, "Excuse me, make way please!"

A man made his way into Naruto's field of vision and the instant his dark eyes locked with Naruto's something happened to the blonde.

He was suddenly breathless and his heart was beating out of control. He felt like he knew this man better than he had ever known anyone before but that wasn't possible…was it?

The man looked relieved as Hinata helped Naruto to his feet. "Thank God your alright," He said. "I thought we lost the star of our show there for a minute."

"Oh, Mr. Uzumaki," The director said, "this is our producer, Sasuke Fantomu**(1)**."

"I guess that makes me an authority on how you'll be spending your time for awhile," Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand," He said.

Sasuke's lips turned up into a small smile. "Naruto, the part is yours," He said. "Your our star, unless your accident changed your mind."

At this, Hinata cleared her throat and stepped forward. "I represent Mr. Uzumaki," She said, "and before we start anything I want something in writing."

Sasuke nodded to the director who moved forward to take Hinata by the arm and lead her off to the side discuss business matters.

"They'll be haggling terms for hours," Sasuke said, turning to Naruto. "You look like you could use a drink. Why don't you come over to my place?"

Naruto knew that it probably wasn't the best idea to go to the house of someone who he had just met but since his heart was still racing he couldn't help saying yes.

* * *

Naruto felt completely comfortable lounging on the couch of Sasuke's luxurious apartment, savoring the wine that Sasuke had poured for them. He smiled as Sasuke lifted his glass to him.

"To you, Naruto," He said. "You'll have all of New York at your feet."

Naruto laughed as he clinked his glass against Sasuke's. "I'm not so sure I'll be able to pull of a performance _that_ good," He said.

"You've done it before," Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked. "What did you say?"

Sasuke set his glass down on the lacquered surface of the coffee table and rose from the couch, beckoning to Naruto with his fingers. "Come with me," He said. "I have something to show you."

With his curiosity mounting, Naruto set his glass down next to Sasuke's and stood up to follow the other man into a room close to the living room.

The room was filled with various recording instruments and a state of the art computer into which Sasuke slid a small blue file.

The computer screen instantly flared to life, revealing a musical score that's melody began to filter through the room.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he recognized the music as the song that he had been singing only a few hours ago. But how could Sasuke have it? It was more then a hundred something years old.

And suddenly, everything came rushing back to him.

_He_ had been the singer that the infamous composer had been so obsessed with. He hadn't disappeared; he'd died trying to stop the man he loved from killing another. And that man had been…

Naruto turned to Sasuke, wondering if this was actually real. "You're him," He whispered. "Aren't you?"

Sasuke's lips curved up into a small, satisfied smile. "I've waited a long time for you to return to me," He said.

"But how…"

"Don't you remember what I told you?" Sasuke asked. "Love and music are forever."

And before Naruto could say anything in reply, Sasuke's lips crashed down on his.

Naruto forgot about trying to make sense of what was happening and let his feelings overtake him. He wound his arms around Sasuke's neck so that he could kiss him deeper, wanting to make up for all the time that had passed between them.

When Sasuke pulled away, he let out a mewl of disappoint that made the other laugh.

Sasuke moved his lips down to Naruto's ear, giving it a small nip before whispering hotly into its cove, "Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?"

Naruto shuddered and hurriedly followed Sasuke to the bedroom in a flurry of rapidly removing clothes.

When they reached the bedroom, Naruto fell down onto the large bed with Sasuke on top of him, covering his chest in a series of licks and bites. He dipped his tongue down once into Naruto's navel and then moved down to trail his lips along his lover's aching length.

"Nngh, Sasuke don't tease me," Naruto groaned. "I can't stand it."

Sasuke gave into the boy's pleading with a smirk and took the member into his mouth. He had to place his hands on Naruto's hips to stop his bucking as he worked up a steady pace, taking Naruto as deeply into his mouth as was possible.

Naruto's back arched up off the bed, his fingers tangling in the raven's hair as he felt his cock disappear into that hot, wet space again and again.

Soon Sasuke felt Naruto tensing under his hands and knowing what was coming, he rubbed his fingers gently across Naruto's balls.

Naruto gave a small cry as he came hard into Sasuke's mouth and then fell back on the bed panting as Sasuke swallowed up all of his come.

Finally Sasuke pulled back, licking his lips, and opened a drawer on the nearby nightstand to remove the lube he kept there, spreading it over three of his fingers.

"One of the many marvels of this age," He chuckled as he slid a slick finger inside of Naruto.

Naruto squirmed in discomfort at first, trying to get use to the strange probing feeling, but then Sasuke's finger brushed against something that made him see stars.

He moaned as Sasuke hit that place repeatedly, so lost in pleasure that he hardly noticed as Sasuke slipped a second and then a third finger inside of him.

Suddenly Sasuke's fingers disappeared and Naruto frowned up at him, thrusting his hips upward. Then he stiffened as he felt something much longer and harder press against his entrance

"Just relax," Sasuke told him. "It will only hurt for a moment."

He kissed Naruto softly as he slid inside of him and then deepened the kiss as Naruto tensed beneath him.

Naruto shifted his hips as he got use to feeling so full. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just uncomfortable.

Slowly but surely, the discomfort disappeared and a low moan escaped from his lips. "Sasuke, move," He said.

"Hm, are you sure you're ready?" Sasuke smirked. He moved teasingly slow inside of Naruto, who thrust his hips upward, trying to take more of Sasuke in.

"I'm ready!" Naruto said. "Now move!"

"As you wish."

Naruto threw his head back against the pillow as Sasuke thrust inside of him hard. He wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, pushing himself up to meet each sharp thrust.

His moans deepened as Sasuke hit that special spot inside of him again and again. "Mm…Sasuke, I'm going to…" He groaned.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said. He took hold Naruto's cock and jerked his hand up and down it.

That was it all it took for Naruto whose mouth fell open in a silent scream as he shot his pleasure out onto Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke lasted only a few seconds longer before coming deeply inside of Naruto.

They lay there panting for a few moments then Sasuke slid out of Naruto and sat down on the side of the bed to open up the nightstand's drawer again. But this time he pulled out something much more important then lube.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the infamous ring.

"Since my last proposal was ruined by a certain Hyuuga boy," Sasuke said, "I thought I should try again. So, Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto's face broke out into a huge grin and he practically tackled Sasuke in his joy. "Do you even have to ask me that?" He asked. "I mean, you would have thought you'd have known the answer by now."

"True," Sasuke laughed. He slid the ring onto Naruto's finger and then brushed his lips gently across it. "I'm never going to lose you again," He said. "You're mine forever."

Naruto smiled and pressed his lips to his beloved's.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End**

* * *

**And there's the happy ending I promised. -sniffles-I can't believe the story's over.**

**Naruto: -hands me a tissue-I'm just glad I didn't really die! But I have a question...**

**Me: -looks up from blowing nose-What is it?**

**Naruto: How did Sasuke stay alive for the 127 between 1881 and 2008.**

**Sasuke and Me: .......**

**-crickets-**

**Me: Um...Its an author's loop hole, Naru-chan!**

**Sasuke: Erm, yeah, what she said!**

**Naruto: Hey, don't try to cover it up! Tell me the truth!**

**Ah, some mysteries will never be fully explained lol...**

**1-Sasuke's last name means "Phantom" in Japanese.**


End file.
